battleofthebeingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tridah Belinda Lane
Tridah Belinda Lane is a Primary Character. She is an easily excitable, unnaturaly happy elf and the last of her kind. She resides in a cottage (previously owned by Flambe) near the woods, just outside of Mir. Personality Tridah is outgoing and happy, although at times she can get really upset because of what other people say or think. She tries her best to befriend the people around her, and protect her friends. She also really strives to prove herself and prove that she can be just as powerful as anyone else. This because she doesn't feel as powerful as the other beings and wants to show them that she can be really powerful, too. Tridah cares a lot about her friends and the people around her, especially Radiance (her best friend) and ML (her 'father'). Heritage and History Tridah was born in the town of Better (the full title is, ' The Village that is Better than your Village), despite her claims of being from the Forest of Pizza. The Forest of Pizza was a quiet place of Light elves, Forest Elves, and Common elves, but was then destroyed by the Legion of Better. ''''Tridah knows of this, but since people seem to think all elves are kind and peaceloving, she decided to just say she was from the Forest of Pizza so people wouldn't think she was a stuck-up jerk.'' Tridah is a Darkwings Elf. Darkwings are not like Light Elves, Dark Elves, Common Elves, or Fire Elves, in the sense that they are the strongest, and don't come pass down from liniages, but instead Darkwings being simply born that way. Darkwings are strong in Darkness and Light magic, and a choice element. They are reffered to as Darkwings because in their true forms they summon dark purple (or black) wings with ease. Tridah's parents were a Light Elf and a Fire Elf. The father was the Light Elf and one of the 10-20 village healers, although he must have had quite a lot of fighting practice. He was a no-nonsense guy, and was known to beat up anyone who insulted his 'little princess'. The mother was the Fire Elf, and taught her daughter many things about fire and controlling it. Her great-grandparents were part of the war between the Legion of Better took over the Forest of Pizza, ruthlessly killing the elves that used to live there. Some of the elves from the Forest of Pizza decided to betray their neighbors and join the Legion of Better in return for their own lives to be spared. The only reason the Legion of Better attacked was because they felt threatened in their old home and traveled for years until they found a good place to live. When they saw the Forest of Pizza and how happy everyone there, they became jealous and angry. They didn't wanted to share; they just wanted to take the land to themselves. Tired and irratable, they waged a short but bloody war against the friendly natives and took the place for themselves. As the society advanced and the elves now living in what they called The Village of Better found more and more ways to use magic, they became even more greedy. They stole relics of power from other civilizations with their elven grace for the fun of it. There was a movement where power was considered beauty, and they became vain. The elves of Better soon became obssessed with finding new spells and new ways to increase their power, hoarding all of the magic they could to themselves and not sharing their spells with passerbys or even their own neighbors. Tridah was ridiculed a lot at a young age by her peers because she seemed weak to them. She had no skill in ground magic or Enchantments, like the lot of the others did. She wasn't entirely un-powerful, she just developed a bit slower. But to the vain elves of Better, a small difference was a big defect and a shame to the family. Tridah was able to find two friends, but that was about it. One day her parents let her go swimming, and she drowned. The next thing she saw was a giant black claw picking her up as whatever people were still left screamed in fear. She herself was afraid, and was quite sure that she had died prior to that. Ever since then, Tridah was afraid to go swimming and didn't like to approach large quantities of water. The memory left some mental trauma, and she developed her powers even slower than that after that experience. Tridah's parents taught her some basic healing and medical procedures. She was okay with that. Her mother taught her to create a warm flame in her palm and not be afraid of the warmth. Tridah's parents worked for the good of everyone in the town, so they weren't as vain as the others. They were also a bit ashamed of their heritage, because they thought the war was completely uncalled for. Most residents of the town thought that Tridah's parents were an insult to their heritage. And so, with a "deffective" child and a different world view, Tridah's parents were mildly disliked. Tridah had a usually quite peaceful life. At school, she tried her best to pay attention and learn Glamour (the art of Illusions) and Spells. Spells were the easiest, because they usually didn't take too much effort or energy away. Tridah's family hoarded spells just like anyone else, but were willing to share a great deal of them. They had tons of books and secret vaults- after all, they were related to a war general. But even more than magic, Tridah's parents wanted to share the emotion Love. They loved their child and tried their best to make her life great. They loved their neighbors and everyone around, and would often bake tasty foods, offering all sorts of cakes and cookies to their guests. They would do anything to protect Tridah and her friends.. The day ML attacked Better, there was a panic going around. Not to save their families or themselves, but to cast preservation spells so that their bodies would look beautiful even if they died. To preserve their homes and town, so they could enjoy comfort if they were revived. Everyone in the city was "protected". But in all the chaos, Tridah's parents wanted one thing: to protect their child. Tridah, confused and disoriented as ever, didn't know what to do. Her father died before her eyes, fighting an invader.. Her mother died protecting her, and blew up, but then returned to her normal look. Everyone was dead, and yet.. No damage was visible. Tridah looked into cold eyes of metal, and afraid, ran as far away as she could. The mental breakdown the people around Tridah had expected took years. But it finally happened. And it was bad. All of her life, she remembered certain things that just didn't sit right. But this was the worst.. Tridah went crazy in the dead town. Full-out bonkers insane, trying to destroy anything she saw. And then, a couple years into the madness, she realized she could take advantage of the situation. Tridah collected large amounts of magic from spells not just belonging to her family, but also to others. She attracted more and more power and energy. She became..different. When the deaths had happened, Tridah had been around twelve years old. Six years had passed, and she was stuck in her old body. But she knew how to stop it. Tridah abandoned her body and took a new name- Autumn Fall. She knew how to regenerate her form to give herself a new body. But she also knew there was only one way out of Better, that went on its own time instead of real-world time, and went on forever. Autumn abandoned her body, leaving it a shell, but let only the body's memories before the Madness stay, as well as erased a lot of the pain Tridah had felt in the past and how she had reacted to bad things happening. She then altered the mind of the body to be exceedingly happy-go-lucky, deciding that since the shell had no soul it would have a purpose- to be happy. Tridah would be happy, and have the great childhood that Autumn never did. When Tridah left Better, she was still the normal Tridah she used to be, but with more hope. She was able to grow over the years and live like a normal person. But then she heard of ML Camp, and decided to check it out because something in it sounded familiar. Her journey there was strange, because she stumbled upon a huge diamond in the ground. People were glad to help an elf, though, and Tridah was treated really well. Without a soul to herself, Tridah's body was easily inhabitable by spirits. Two sisters, Akuji and Ravenblood, reunited together after years of wandering and took up parts of Tridah's mind, eventually possessing her. All the while, Autumn watched, waiting for the moment that Tridah would free her soul from her prison in the elven city and let her torch it to the ground- every last bit of it, from the bodies to the dangerous spells. Training and Life During Camp Tridah is one of the most hardworking people in camp, due to the fact that during camp she trained almost non-stop. She came in, perhaps the weakest because the Diamond was sucking some of the life out of her for a period of time. Despite this, she had made it to the second round in the ML Games. She trained so much that she hardly ever ate any food, or got any sleep, and this apparently does take a toll, since she has passed out numerous times at the most untimely moments. Tridah has come in handy a couple times, such as the Acid Rain Prevention Tactic, the time Ravenblood died although Tridah managed to figure out how to stop the acid rain. At camp once, when Machine Lord and the others were eating marshmallows over a campfire and telling stories , Tridah was seen to turn down the offer, and continued training and polishing her techniques. She eventually finished, but by the next morning she had passed out. Only until the middle of camp did she officially have a cabin, and a roomate (Thunder Ninja). Physical Appearance Tridah is five feet and two inches tall, with black hair and vacant grey eyes. Twelve years old, she is perhaps one of the youngest Beings. Tridah has worn an assortment of things, such as T-shirts, pants, jeans, skirts, dresses, shorts, and so forth. She has worn just about every color in the world except for blue. She never wears swimsuits. She used to be shorter and a bit thinner, with purple hair and grey-blue eyes but that was changed when her soul left her body. Skills/Spells *Tridah can levitate/fly/float, and can pass messages through the mind, but only if the person is as skilled at telepathy as her or more skilled and they open his or her mind to Tridah. *She can also cast almost any spell or ritual if it's either written clearly in her spellbook, has to do with one of her elements (light, fire, darkness) and/or does not have an element and is simple magic. If it is of another element or in a language she does not know, she might not be able to cast it - though it's not impossible, just unlikely. *She can make any potion if she has the recipe and ingredients, although of course anyone (even someone with no magical ability) could do that. *Since her attack spells are mainly fire and Darkness, mixed with a bit of healing, she could send an attack spell (either fire and/or Darkness), which would heal the person after a certain amount of damage (that would be helpful in training). She could also send something one would percieve as a healing blast when really it turns out to be an attack, or vice versa- an attack that would actually heal instead of hurt. In other words, she can make a bunch of complicated combo spells, it's just up to her imagination to think one up. *As an elf, she is skilled in the Elven art of Illusion and Transformation Technique. It has to do with making you think something that isn't there is there, and vice versa, just like any other Illusion, except for it has a lot of ways to do that- some by tricking your eyes, some by sending hidden messages to your brain, some by transforming dirt or sand into something else, some by creating a fake aura, some by all of these methods/some of these methods. The point is to trick all of your senses- or to make it so realistic, it actually becomes real. Sometimes they will trap a smell in a bottle, one that is associated with the illusion, and bind it to the illusion - thus tricking your nose. Some illusions and transformation spells last a certain time, and some last forever. In the same way some illusions are weak, while others are almost impossible to break. Gallery moarTridah.jpg|Purple-haired Tridah TRIDAHyellowdress.png|A later work, if memory serves correctly, where only a purple shine was shown. IMG_4285.jpg|One of the later sketches towards the part where Stone and Grea were introduced; an early conception of Ravenblood and Akuji are on the top, and Tridah and Grea on the bottom TridahRising.png|One of the earliest attempts of photoshop; Additionally: Early concept of Tridah IMG_7585.jpg|A somewhat-later depiction of Tridah that shows her smile Category:Primary Characters Category:Fire Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Being Category:Elf Category:Beings Category:Lawful Good